A Struthiomimus's Touch
by GrovRose
Summary: A baby longneck mistakes Ozzy for its mother, and now both he and Strut must nurture him. Could this sudden accident cause Ozzy to have a change of heart?


**Quick Notes: **_This idea came to me while I was working on one of my deviations for DA, and I found it too good to pass up. Most people write fanfics of Ozzy and Strut being portrayed as villains, however, this fan fiction will be entirely different. I wanted to write about this because I found the idea to have potential, plus these two are my fav "The Land Before Time" characters. Also, this fanfic is supposed to take place a few days after Ozzy and Strut were chased out of the Great Valley. Thank you, and please be sure to R & R my story! _

**Disclaimer: Ozzy and Strut belong to Universal Studios.**

**The unknown baby dino belongs to me. (I currently haven't decided on a name for him yet, but you're more than welcome to leave any naming suggestions in your reviews).**

**Thank you for your understanding.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Egg-Stealer Meets Hatchling**

Darkness. That's all it was ever like in the Mysterious Beyond; dark, cold and rocky. It was rather difficult for any living creature to survive in such a place.

Food was hard to come by, and to make matters much worse, the place was infested with carnivorous sharpteeth. It would be very wise for any reptile to act cautiously while traveling throughout this area.

Sprinting through the darkened shadows was a lone _Struthiomimus, _its amber colored eyes scanning the jagged landmass for a liable food source. He had not eaten a decent meal in days, but despite his massive hunger pains, he wasn't going to rest until his stomach was fully satisfied.

Briefly stopping for a good number of seconds, the egg-stealer groaned, now clutching onto his stomach. Continuing on his way, Ozzy bitterly uttered under his breath, "Grrrr! Curses! This is all that blasted longneck's fault! If it wasn't for him and his meddling friends, I very well could've been feasting upon egg after egg in the Great Valley!" After making a great amount of distance, he swore, "If I am ever again to cross paths with that interference of a longneck, I shall kill him!"

Turning his attention away from his anger, the gray and light gray _Struthiomimus _picked up an intriguing scent. Quickly swinging his head around, Ozzy then came face to face with an egg. _"An unborn hatchling? All helpless and on its own?" _he thought, his heart racing. _"Finally! FOOD!" _

Immediately darting towards the unborn specimen, the egg-stealer couldn't help but notice of how different it looked from most eggs; its shell sported many rainbow colored stripes and gave off an illuminating glow as well.

"Hmm, I do not recall seeing such an egg as this one before..." he admitted. The mystery egg now in his talons, he then finished, "...But that does not matter! All that really matters is of this egg being in my stomach!" Licking his lips, Ozzy was then about to bite down onto it, when suddenly...

...It began to glow and shake! _"It's...it's hatching?" _he thought horrified. Immediately jerking himself back, the egg eater then released his grip on the egg, completely startled of what was taking place!

The rainbow striped egg continuing to hatch, it soon revealed a light green longneck with rainbow colored back scales and talons! Cooing softly, the infant dino then turned towards the bitter _Struthiomimus, _a happy expression upon the tiny longneck's face! Growling silently to himself, Ozzy then sourly thought, _"So much for finding a decent meal... Ohhh! What am I to do now?" _

Eying the hatchling angrily, he then noticed it beginning to stumble and walk towards him, it glancing at him admiringly. Getting rather annoyed of it, the egg-stealer then demanded, "Why are you looking at me like that for? Beat it!"

The infant ignoring his orders, it then slowly inched forward, beginning to rub his head against Ozzy's leg. Not appreciative of the baby longneck's affection, the amber eyed _Struthiomimus _quickly jumped back, showing his talons and then threatened, "I must warn you! If you refuse to leave me be, I will KILL you! Understood?" Giving him a goofy smile in response, the hatchling cooed and then continued to nuzzle at the egg eater's leg.

Growling bitterly, Ozzy then thought, _"Just leave it be! There is no point in trying to reason with this thing! The other sharpteeth will find and kill it soon enough!" _Still groaning from hunger, he then began to sprint away, unaware that he was being followed.


End file.
